


oh when it follows me, follows me home

by burnedbefore



Series: how to be me [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedbefore/pseuds/burnedbefore
Summary: “Where is it?”Her words came out more rushed and panicked.“Let me help you. Raelle, tell me where it is, I’ll take it from you. I swear, I will-"orfive times Scylla is overprotective and one time Raelle is
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: how to be me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens it was an accident. 

Raelle hadn't meant for it to happen. 

She didn't know that Scylla was going to react badly.

How could she?

They were sitting underneath their tree, hands clasped together and exchanging soft whispers. The occasional low breeze of the spring season tousled dark, wavy locks, leaving an earthly mixed scent of salt and pine in the air. A warm smile rested on Raelle’s lips as her striking blue eyes traced over familiar features, lingering over the tiny moles dotting across pale ivory skin. 

“You’re staring.” Scylla mumbled, head leaning against the rigid tree trunk, lolling to the side to catch the Fixer’s gaze with a growing smirk. “Careful there, Collar. People might actually think you like me.”

A low hum traveled its way through Raelle’s throat.

“As if they don’t know that already.”

Scylla’s cheeks reddened at the blonde’s confident tone. She ducked her head and pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, flashing Raelle a knowing smile. 

“Who knew badass Collar had a soft side?” Scylla teased, bringing their hands to rest on her lap. “What would High Atlantic think?”

“Abigail can go shove it.” Raelle shot back, leaning towards the brunette for a kiss but meeting a pale cheek instead. A pout formed on the Fixer’s lips, confused at the sudden rejection. 

“Wha-” 

Scylla laughed lightly, moving her body closer until they were pressed side to side. Raelle subconsciously leaned in, brushing the tip of her nose against the brunette’s. 

The laughter in Scylla’s throat died, settling low in the Necro’s chest. 

Suddenly, she surged forward, catching the Fixer’s lips in a searing kiss and tearing a whimper away.

“Mhmm. Scyl, wait.” Raelle pulled away briefly before being pulled back in, lips moving together languidly. The blonde tried again. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Scylla’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern as she pulled back, hands coming up to run over Raelle’s forearms, squeezing softly. 

When the brunette was met with silence, the panic in her eyes increasing. 

“Raelle, what’s wrong? Baby, you need to talk to me-”

“You make my chest hurt.”

“What?” Scylla said in alarm, jumping to conclusions. She searched the Fixer’s body for any physical signs of harm, hands moving frantically underneath her clothing, pushing and pulling to check every hidden area. 

“Where is it?” 

Her words came out more rushed and panicked.

“Let me help you. Raelle, tell me where it is, I’ll take it from you. I swear, I will-”

“No, no, Scylla,” The blonde grabbed the Necro’s moving hands, forcibly stilling them, moving her head to catch the brunette’s eyes, “Scyl, I’m okay. I swear.”

“You’re okay?” She breathed, searching her blue eyes for confirmation, hesitant relief flooding in her muscles. “Please tell me you’re okay.”

Raelle nodded, her face scrunched in confusion at the unexpected reaction from the Necro. 

The Fixer was trying to explain how the brunette makes her feel—because she's shit at words—but was unprepared for the pure panic that enveloped distinct features she's grown familiar with. 

She studied Scylla’s face: the worried crease between her eyebrows, the consistent darting of her eyes, and the slight tremor to her lips. 

Raelle had never seen the brunette like this—never seen her so helpless, so broken. 

“I’m sorry.” The blonde whispered, pulling her into her chest as she pressed a kiss to the crown of the brunette’s forehead, rocking slightly as the breeze around them picked up. 

"I got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys are so cute!” Tally practically squealed, interrupting the two.
> 
> “They’re something, alright.” Abigail spoke up, leaning back in her chair with an unamused look.
> 
> Scylla felt her blood run cold.

  
The second time it happened they were eating lunch with the rest of Raelle’s unit, talking amongst themselves. 

Though, more like Tally and Raelle were talking. 

Scylla sat next to her girlfriend, her jaw squared and eyes cold as Abigail Bellweather glared at her from her spot across the table. 

Raelle seemed oblivious to the obvious tension hanging over their table or chose to ignore it.

Scylla guesses the second one. 

The Necro knew what type of reputation she held at Fort Salem. 

Guarded, standoffish, shut off from the rest of the world except her own—cold. 

She heard the whispers behind her back and the ongoing gossip that seemed to flow throughout the base like water being poured down a drain, never ending or finding the right place. 

Though that did not compare to the reputation she had with certain instructors that were not her own. The pure disapproval from a certain one only ignited her desire to go against the training officer even more and meet the lecture with a glint in her eye and a condescending smile.

Which is what Scylla had decided to fix the unit leader with as Abigail continued to glare at her. Tilting her head, the Necro arched her eyebrows in mock question, daring the Blaster to make the first move. 

“Hey.” Raelle whispered, softly taking a hand in her own, squeezing every so slightly. “You okay?”

Scylla tore her eyes away from Abigail, shooting one last glare before turning to the blonde, flashing a genuine warm smile as she leaned into the touch, nodding with a quiet hum. 

“Sorry, I guess I got distracted.” She apologized, ducking her head.

Raelle grinned, pulling the brunette’s hand to her lips sand pressing a soft kiss on the ivory skin. “I mean, just a little.”

“You guys are so cute!” Tally practically squealed, interrupting the two, hands clasped in front of her, elbows resting on the table. 

“They’re something, alright.” Abigail spoke up, leaning back in her chair with an unamused  
look.

Scylla felt her blood run cold. The cold demeanor from when they first met in the Pizza Parlor slowly building its way back up without warning. 

With a cold smirk Scylla let go of the blonde’s hand, leaning forward on the table to meet the Blaster’s gaze with as much confidence she could muster. 

“Something on your mind?” She asked, voice low and mocking. “High Atlantic?”

She watched at the brunette’s eyes hardened over and filled with determination in seconds. Her mouth opening to throw back some insult before Raelle’s hand once again grabbed onto hers and Tally cut in. 

“Woah, hey, guys-” The redhead tried to calm both of the down, “-let’s just calm down, okay? This was nice, eating and talking.”

Raelle pulled her closer, arms wrapping around her waist to keep her in place as Scylla still glared at the other brunette. 

“I was being civil.” Abigail stated. “Necro’s the one who-”

“Don’t call me that.” Scylla spat, ripping her body away from the strong hold on her hips, fire in her eyes and hands coming to land on the table with a loud echo. 

“Hey,” Raelle started to react, understanding Tally’s insistence, “guys-”

“Calm down, Necro.” Abigail gritted through her teeth, her voice holding some sort of authoritative tone that she used with her own unit. 

Scylla felt her eyes twitch. Hands attempted to grab her shoulders to pull her back but she ignored them, not standing down from the Blaster. 

“That voice might work on your unit, but that authoritative bullshit won’t work on me.”

“Oh, I know.” Abigail chuckled lightly, shaking her head. “I know all about all your authoritative run ins with the instructors here.” 

A tilt to her head. 

“Everyone does.”

“Those were justified.”

“Except Raelle.”

Scylla’s hands tightened into fists.

“Shitbird here doesn’t know how to avoid trouble, least of all learn from it-”

The brunette growled, practically lunging for the girl, a furious gleam in her stormy eyes. 

“Say one more thing about her and I swear you’ll regret it.” 

Her jaw was clenched with tension that was coursing through her body at the mere mention of the blonde Fixer, fueling the raw anger and ugliness that she held deep down in her heart, that was usually locked down tight with the key thrown away, forgotten. 

Suddenly, Abigail looked weary of the Necro, eyes darting frantically before being replaced with something mocking. 

“I was joking, Necro.” The brunette scoffed, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

“And I’m not.” Scylla snapped. “You don’t talk about Raelle with those words, High Atlantic.” 

“Scylla.” 

The feeling of hot breath hit her ear, making a small shiver run down her spine. Warm hands rested on each side of her hips, tugging backwards gently to pull the Necro away from the table. Scylla let herself be steered out of the mess hall, making sure to shoot another piercing glare over her shoulder. 

Beige walls and a long hallways came into view as Raelle pushed her back to lean the solid plaster, holding her up as she pressed against her, pinning the brunette to the wall. 

“Scyl.” Raelle whispered, her head resting in the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses against the multiple beauty marks painting her skin. 

“Baby, talk to me.” She breathed against her ear, nibbling slightly on the earlobe before she returned to the soft skin on her neck. 

Scylla hummed, leaning her head back against the wall as the feeling of content washed over her. Her eyes slipped shut at the feeling of warm lips traveling over her skin, leaving a scorching path. All her anger and hostile thoughts seemed to escape the Necro as the blonde kept whispering sweet nothings until she calmed down. 

Raelle’s hands moved from their spot on her waist, causing Scylla to open her eyes in alarm with sudden panic, before being quickly squashed as they came up to cup the brunette’s sharp jaw. The blonde’s eyes darted around, mapping and tracing her features and lingering on her lips for nth time, thumbs drawing soothing circles. 

“You okay?” She murmured, dipping her head to catch the stormy blue eyes. “That was pretty intense, Scyl.”

“She shouldn’t talk to you like that.” Scylla rasped, leaning her cheek into one of Raelle’s palm, turning to brush her lips against a calloused finger. 

“Can’t have my favorite Fixer being harassed.” 

She tried to joke, the small smile dropping instantly. 

Raelle studied her with striking blue eyes, lips pursed in thought and head tilted to the side. 

Scylla chuckled bitterly, starting to squirm underneath the intense gaze from the Fixer. 

“You’re staring, Raelle.”

The corner of her mouth twitched but her eyes stayed solemn.

“You’re beautiful.”

Scylla blushed, ducking her head, slightly fighting against the strong hands against her jaw. The same strong hands stopped her from moving, tilting her head up once again to meet soft lips in a searing kiss. 

Lips moved together languidly, taking time in each exchange as Scylla’s hands came up to grip the Fixer’s waist and tug her as close as possible. 

Raelle grinned slightly in the kiss, moving to tangle her hands in wavy brunette locks and tug ever so slightly, earning a low groan from the Necro. 

“Raelle.” Scylla spoke against insistent lips, breathless.

“ ’m gonna treat you right.” Raelle murmured between kisses, moving once again down to the brunette’s sensitive skin on her neck, biting softly down before soothing it with a quick swipe of her tongue and a lingering kiss. “ ‘m never gonna let anyone hurt you.”

“Raelle.” She breathed out, pushing on her shoulders. 

The Fixer pulled away, blonde hair sticking up messily in different directions, lips bruised and raw from their kisses. The gaze of Raelle’s bright blue eyes holding nothing but pure adoration and affection for the brunette.

Scylla felt her heart stutter.

“I swear.” Raelle breathed, brushing a stray piece of Scylla’s hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek tenderly. 

She leaned her forehead against hers, closing her eyes for a moment to take in the space between them. 

“I got you.”


End file.
